With the wide-spread availability of computers, computer graphics artists and animators can rely upon computers to assist in production process for creating animations and computer-generated imagery (CGI). This may include using computers to have physical entities be represented by virtual models in computer memory. Typically, two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) computer-aided animation combines 2D/3D models and programmed movement of one or more of the models. Models may be constructed, for example, out of geometrical vertices, faces, and edges in a 3D coordinate system.
Some models may comprise a plurality of surface objects attached to an underlying object. Examples of surface objects attached to an underlying object may include scales on a fish, segments on an insect, or plates of armor on a knight. These virtual models can then be manipulated using computers to, for example, simulate physics, design aesthetic actions such as poses or other deformations, create lighting, coloring and paint, or the like, of characters or other elements of a computer animation display.
One of the challenges in manipulating models can be the balancing of a desire for visual realism of a character or other model with an art direction or theme to be conveyed, the latter of which may motivate cartoonish or otherwise unrealistic distortion of objects. For example, when a model comprising an underlying object and surface objects is deformed or otherwise placed into a new pose, it may be desirable for the surface objects to deform in a more realistic manner, e.g., when the surface objects represent rigid or semi-rigid objects.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and system for the deformation of surface objects on a model, and potentially to further be directed by a user to be neither entirely rigid (i.e., realistic), nor entirely flexible (i.e., unrealistic).